Shredding or “pulling” meat is a vital step when preparing many barbeque dishes. Generally, a chef slow cooks a piece of meat such as a pork butt, beef roast or beef brisket until the connective tissue in the piece of meat is largely broken down. Then the chef laboriously pulls the piece of meat apart to produce chunks suitable for whatever barbeque dish the chef is preparing. A chef may shred a piece of meat with his hands, or with simple implements such as a knife and fork; but hand shredding is a time consuming process. Alternatively, a chef may employ a mechanical shredding device, but mechanical shredding devices known in the art are complicated, dedicated machines only useful in large scale meat processing. Individuals wishing to shred a piece of cooked meat have no alternative other than manual pulling.
Consequently, it would be advantageous if an apparatus existed that is suitable for shredding cooked meat with the use of a power drill.